Inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory including a duty correction circuit, a storage device including the nonvolatile memory, and an operating method of the storage device.
A storage device may include a nonvolatile memory and a controller for controlling the nonvolatile memory. Conventionally, communication between the nonvolatile memory and the controller has been performed at a lower operating frequency than communication between a controller and a memory system including a high-speed memory such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or a static random access memory (SRAM). However, in recent years, performing communication between the nonvolatile memory and the controller at a high operating frequency has been desired or required.